


My BFF against your BFF!

by dahtwitchi



Series: The Naruto Faceboob [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Comic, Crack, Duelling, Gen, Sorry Not Sorry, featuring Hashiboob and Izunaboob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: May the best boob win![Comic... hrm]





	My BFF against your BFF!

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [This on Tumblr](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/174212791728/kablaaaaam-raendown-right-also-credit-to)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Result of [Raendown](https://raendown.tumblr.com/) answering when I asked for prompts. So, I can blame someone else for this x'D


End file.
